Penny (Margaret)
Margaret Penny is a deer-penaut-Rainbow Fairy is the friends from Melissa and Eddie as adults and teenager, the girlfriend from Mordecai Gumball, her help to her friends teenager and kids enter Diana, Bolts, Lennie and Jenny as friendship, her revels that Margaret Penny is adults and teenager is the friends from Melissa. Margaret Penny kiss to Mordecai Gumball, She have new boyfriend Jeff and her broken up with Gumball by right fight with Slinky is the pets pretty from Melissa as it time her right her boyfriend that Slinky gone out Melissa´s room and Penny say sorry Gumball to be his girlfriend the boyfriends again back together engagement. Relative Unnamed Father (Frank), Unnamed Mother (Denise), Unnamed Sister (susie), Unnamed Cousin (Thomas), Mr. Cuddle (Pet), Mordecai Gumball (boyfriend), Jeff (ex-fiance), Benson Nicole (mother-in-law), Pops Richard (father-in-law), Rigby Darwin (brother-in-law-adoptive), Skips Anais (sister-in-law) Appearance Penny was an anthropomorphic peanut. Like the rest of her family, she has a set of antlers growing out of her head. In season 3, episode The Shell, it is revealed that Penny is a shape-shifting rainbow fairy-like creature. She can transform into any animal, and every time the animal has a set of antlers. In Season 2, the design of Penny's shell had been altered. Previously, it was straighter and shaped more like her father's shell, but then it was curved to resemble her sister's and her mother's. Her antlers became also darker and smaller. Penny does not normally wear much clothing, aside from a pair of orange sneakers, and some red and white arm bands. However, she is often seen carrying white pom-poms. In "The Shell," the contents of her shell are revealed. She can shape-shift into any creature, depending on her emotions, but her default form seems to be an orange, fairy-like creature with antlers. Her body takes on the shape of her shell, and the upper half of her body gets progressively lighter shades of orange in coloration. She also has wings, which she can use to hover above the ground. According to story writer Guillaume Cassuto, Penny will no longer be in her shell and will remain in her fairy-like form. Relationship Mordecai Gumball her and Mordecai Gumball as become her boyfriends enter relationship fans, her broken up with Gumball by this fight Slinky the pets pretty from Melissa, and her gets new boyfriend Jeff, Right that Gumball say sorry her by Slinky gone out Melissa´s room and him say Penny to be his girlfriend again the boyfriends back together again engagement. Melissa and Eddie her and them as friends enter adults and teenager and her likes her friends. Lennie and Jenny her and them as friends teenager and kids help her friendship. Diana and Bolts her and them as friends teenager and kids help her friendship. Slinky her and Slinky as good friends likes pretty pets from Melissa, right break-up gone out Melissa´s room never say. Jeff her and Jeff as news boyfriends currently and replaced by Gumball broken up, Penny leave a Jeff say sorry by Gumball. Trivial * Her has a friends to Melissa. * Her boyfriend to Mordecai Gumball in Melissa has boyfriend Eddie. * Her likes Mordecai Gumball as boyfriends and finally kiss and that okay in The Shell Margaret part 1. * Her likes fans from Owner Pet, Regular Show and Squirrel Boy because is fans for Melissa and Eddie. * Her appear Deer and same voiced by Jannie Hadad that Melissa and Margaret. * Margaret Penny cracker without her shell and make fairy form normal relationship Margaret Penny and Melissa say likes beautiful. * Margaret Penny is a fairy rainbow currently episode. * She voiced by Jessica in U.S.A by Jannie Haddad and voiced latinoamerican by Jessica Angeles. * She beautiful. * She cameo say Mordecai Gumball that a students from work graduated. * She really evil it time. * Margaret Penny have a new boyfriend Jeff and right that Mordecai Gumball fight with Slinky is Melissa´s pet prettty that her broken-up with Gumball. * Penny likes Gumball to be his girlfriend the boyfriends again back together engagement. Category:Minor Characters Category:Melissa´s friend Category:Eddie´s friend Category:Couple Category:Lennie and Diana´s friends Category:Teenager Owner Pet Category:Adults Owner Pet Category:Penny Family Category:Gumball Family Category:Son and Daughter Category:List Characters Owner Pet Category:Last Characters Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Characters Owner Show